


Dlaczego ja

by winchesters_soulmate



Series: 30_minut_do_piekła [31]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, torba na głowę i za fandom, trzydziestominutówka, więcej grzechów nie pamiętam, wspomniane kocie zaloty, zło wcielone
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/pseuds/winchesters_soulmate
Summary: Prompt:nie wiem jak, nie wiem co, nie wiem dlaczego29.06.2016 - 23:00Nie wiem czemu ja robię to sobie i innym, no ale niech będzie...





	Dlaczego ja

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts), [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  nie wiem jak, nie wiem co, nie wiem dlaczego  
> 29.06.2016 - 23:00
> 
> Nie wiem czemu ja robię to sobie i innym, no ale niech będzie...

Severus chodził po swoich komnatach poddenerwowany. Jego partner, do tej pory nigdy się nie spóźnił, ba!, zazwyczaj był na miejscu już kilka minut przed czasem zbyt podekscytowany, aby doczekać się właściwej godziny.  
Siedem minut spóźnienia może i nie powinno być podejrzane, ale gdy miało się słynnego i przyciągającego jak magnes kłopoty kochanka w tym czasie wszystko się mogło zdażyć.  
Dlatego gdy drzwi jego komnaty odbiły się z łomotem od ściany, Severus odwrócił się z gotową w dłoni różdżką wycelowaną w intruza, jednak zamiat napastnika w progu zastał zdyszanego i przerażonego Harry'ego.  
— Nie wiem czego byłem przed chwilą świadkiem, albo czemu to właśnie mi coś takiego musiało się zdażyć, ale nigdy więcej nie chce przechodzić przy otwartych drzwiach do gabinetu Minerwy, szczególnie w marcu! — jęknął Harry, chowając twarz w dłoniach, robiąc kilka kroków do przodu. Severus rozumiał go doskonale, westchnął tylko w duchu i objął swojego kochanka, uspokajająco gładząc go po plecach, dając mu czas na ochłonięcie.   
Będzie musiał znów porozmawiać z Minerwą na temat spraszania do zamku swoich kocich adoratorów.


End file.
